ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Butler (Live Action Film Series)
Black Butler is an upcoming live action American film series based on the Japanese Manga Series, Kuroshitsuji, also known as Black Butler. Cast *'Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive'- The head of the Phantomhive household and watchdog of the queen of England. He wears an eye patch over his eye to hide the pentagram on his cornea, which represents his contract with his demonic butler. *'Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian Michaelis'- Ciel's Demonic Butler. He is a loyal butler who holds a strong sense of duty to Ciel and the household. He is a demon with a contract with Ciel, meaning he must work for Ciel until either Ciel's goal is accomplished, or Ciel dies. *'Skyler Day as Elizabeth Midford'- Ciel's fiancée and the Lady of Midford. Unlike in the anime and manga, she is not Ciel's cousin and Ciel clearly returns her romantic feelings. *'Ben McKenzie as Baldroy'- The American Chef of the Phantomhive household. *'Morena Baccarin as Mey-Rin'- The Maid of the Phantomhive household. *'James Franco as Finnian'- The Irish Gardener of the Phantomhive household. *'Willem DaFoe as Grell Sutcliff'- A Grim Reaper who works as part of the Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. *'Patrick Stewart as Tanaka'- The House Steward and former butler of the Phantomhive household. *'Kris Lemche as Pluto'- The pet Demon Hound of the Phantomhive Houshold. *'Tim Curry as The Undertaker'- A mentally unstable undertaker who loves his job too much, he gives Ciel information on a couple of cases. *'Alicia Silverstone as Angela Blanc'- A woman who Ciel, Sebastian and the others encounter in Houndsworth. *'Matt LeBlanc as Ash Landers'- The Queen's right hand man and messenger. *'Odette Annabelle as Rachel Phantomhive'- Ciel's deceased mother. *'David Schwimmer as Vincent Phantomhive'- Ciel's deceased father. *'David Arquette as William T. Spears'- The head of the Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. *'Lea Michelle as Paula'- Elizabeth's lady in waiting and best friend. *'Aaron Yoo as Lau'- One of Ciel's associates and the administrator of the Oriental Quarter. *'Brenda Song as Ran-Mao'- Lau's personal assassin and girlfriend. *'Rhys Ifans as Inspector Fred Abberline'- An inspector for Scotland Yard. *'Uma Thurman as Madame Red'- A medical professional and Ciel's aunt. *'Alex Schemmer as Aleistor Chamber'- The Viscount of Druitt, involved in several cases of Human Trafficking. *'Robert Downey Jr. as Arthur Randall'- The police commissioner at Scotland Yard. *'Betty White as Queen Victoria' *'David Tennant as Drossel Keinz'- A puppet-esque man responsible for the disappearances of many young girls throughout London. *'Daniel Radcliffe as Alois Trancy'- The head of the Trancy Household. *'Robert Pattinson as Claude Faustus'- The butler of the Trancy Household. *'Halle Berry as Hannah Annafellows'- The Maid of the Trancy Household *'Cameron Monaghan as The Triplets'- The 3 silent servers of the Trancy Household, their names are Canterbury, Thompson and Timber. *'Davis Cleveland as Luka Macken'- Alois Trancy's deceased younger brother. Films *Black Butler (Live Action Film)-Based on the Jack the Ripper storyline *Black Butler II-Based on the Houndsworth storyline *Black Butler: Shards of Hope-Based on the Shard of Hope storyline *Black Butler: Book of Doomsday-Based on the Book of Doomsday storyline *Black Butler: Conspiracy-Based on the first half of the Conspiracy and Revenge storyline *Black Butler: Revenge-Based on the second half of the Conspiracy and Revenge storyline *Black Butler: Alois-Based on the first half of the Trancy storyline *Black Butler: Battle for the Soul-Based on the second half of the Trancy Storyline Trivia *The films are based on storylines from the first season of the anime, with certain storylines (Such as the Haunted Manor storyline and the Indian Butler storyline), being left out. The final 2 films are based on the entire second season of the anime. Changes from the Anime Overall *Ciel and Elizabeth are both older, in their late teens, they are also not cousins and both are in love with each other, rather than Elizabeth just loving Ciel. *Ciel doesn't act as spoiled as he does in the anime and doesn't rely on Sebastian and his other workers for everything, he actually does some of the housework himself. *In the anime, the pentagram on Ciel's eye is pink, in the films, it's red. *While in the film series, Ciel is still addressed as 'The Queen's Watchdog', he is never asked to help out with serious issues, such as the Jack the Ripper murders, instead, Ciel takes on the tasks in secret, making him more of a vigilante. *In the anime, Ciel's only used weapon is a handgun, in the film series, he also uses a hidden blade built into his cane. *In the film series, each of Ciel's canes have a special function which the others do not possess, these functions include: **Hidden Sword (Eagle Head Handle) **Spy Glass (Brown Wooden Stick with Gold Ball Topped Handle) **Smoke Dispenser (Skull Handle) **Grappling Hook (Elephant's Tusk Handle) **Dart Launcher (Snake Handle) **Secret Compartment for Holding Small Items (Ruby Handle) *Ciel is shown to care more for his servants, greatly considering them his friends. *In the anime, Ciel's family ring is dark blue, in the anime, it's red. *In the film series, Grim Reaper Death Sythes are not gardening tools and can instead be anything with some sort of blade. **Grell's first Death Sythe is changed from a chainsaw to a large sword. **William T Spears' Death Sythe is changed from a pruner to a rope dart. **Grell's second Death Sythe is changed from 2 small pairs of scissors to 2 small knives. **Ronald Knox's Death Sythe is changed from a motorized lawnmower to a pair of Garden Shears. Jack the Ripper Arc *When the Undertaker asks for a joke as payment for his knowledge on the murders, rather than Sebastian making the Undertaker laugh like in the anime, Ciel is the one to make him laugh. *Grell doesn't act as suicidal when in his human form, but still acts extremely accident prone. *When battling with Sebastian, Grell doesn't make any perverted comments towards him. **In addition, since Grell's Death Sythe isn't a chainsaw, when Sebastian's tailcoat is ruined, he doesn't use it to jam Grell's Death Sythe, instead, he uses it to distract Grell and make him drop his Death Sythe. *When investigating Aleistor Chambers as a suspect for the murders, in the anime, Ciel crossdresses only to be roofied, locked in a cage, placed up for an auction and saved by Sebastian, in the film, this happens to Elizabeth instead, and she is saved by Ciel. **In addition, since Aleistor isn't making perverted comments towards Ciel in the film series, instead, Chambers makes the comments towards Elizabeth, making Ciel get angry. Houndsworth Arc *In the anime, the people who head to Houndsworth are Ciel, Sebastian, Tanaka, Baldroy, Finnian & Mey-Rin, in the film, Elizabeth accompanies them aswell. *In the anime, when Ciel, Sebastian and the servants find Henry Barrymore beating Angela with a whip, Ciel orders Sebastian to stop him, in the film, Henry beats Angela with a belt and Ciel stops him himself. *In the film, after Finnian prevents a dog from being executed, Ciel visits him in his room to talk to him. *In the anime, Henry releases Ciel, Sebastian and the servants to stop them from being executed, only for Henry to order dogs to attack Ciel, only for Sebastian to stop them, in the film, Henry orders the dogs to attack Elizabeth instead, and Ciel is the one to stop them. *In the anime, when Henry's empty cell is found after he is killed by the demon hound, everyone spots a hole in the wall, in the film, there is no hole and instead, Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth and the servants spot a trail of blood on the floor. *In the anime, Finnian and Mey-Rin find Angela and Pluto in her bedroom, in the film, it's Finnian and Elizabeth. Shards of Hope Arc *The Shard of Hope ring isn't blue, it's red. *When Ciel is searching for Elizabeth with Pluto, rather than Pluto being in his human form, like in the anime, he is in a dog form instead. *Grell makes no perverted comments and shows no desire to kiss Sebastian, in addition, when Ciel makes an agreement with him to help him find Elizabeth, the agreement had nothing to do with Sebastian. *When the marionette runs away to it's owner, the owner's face is never revealed. Book of Doomsday Arc *When Sebastian seduces Mathilda, Grell shows no signs of jealousy or disgust. *Ciel isn't asked to dress up when asked to join the choir. *Ciel kills the priest himself rather than ordering Sebastian to do it. Conspiracy and Revenge Arc *Ran-Mao's weapons are not Chui's like in the anime, instead, her weapons are 2 Nandao's, which are Chinese Broadswords. *Rather than trying to shoot Lau, Ciel engages in a swordfight with Lau. *The entirety of 'His Butler, Engaging Servants' is left out. *Tanaka dies during the fire. *Sebastian is shown to be unable to take Ciel's soul, while in the anime, it was only left as a cliffhanger, instead, after he fails, he and Ciel return to the Phantomhive household. Trancy Arc *Alois' family ring is Green rather than Red. This was done because Ciel's family ring was changed to red for the film series and Alois' ring needed to change colour to prevent confusion. *In the anime, when Alois places a rose into Claude's mouth, he dances before cheerfully saying 'Ole', in the film, he merely walks away before saying it. *The scene of Hannah entering the guest room to change the water is left out. *The entirety of 'Solo Butler' and 'Terrorist Butler' are left out. *When Ciel fights Mrs. Turner atop Big Ben, in the anime, she dies after burning herself to death, in the film, she bleeds out after Ciel stabs her in self-defense. *Prince Soma and Agni do not appear. Gallery Major Characters Dylan.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive Tom_Hiddleston.jpg|Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian Skyler_Day.jpg|Skyler Day as Elizabeth Midford Ben_McKenzie.jpg|Ben McKenzie as Bardroy Morena_Baccarin.jpg|Morena Baccarin as Mei Rin James_Franco.jpg|James Franco as Finnian Dafoe.jpg|Willem Dafoe as Grell Sutcliff Patrick Stewart2.jpg|Patrick Stewart as Tanaka Kris_Lemche.jpg|Kris Lemche as Pluto Tim_Curry.jpg|Tim Curry as The Undertaker Alicia_Silverstone.jpg|Alicia Silverstone as Angela Blanc Matt_leblanc.jpg|Matt LeBlanc as Ash Landers Odette_Yustman_as_Buttercup.jpg|Odette Annabelle as Rachel Phantomhive David_Schwimmer.jpg|David Schwimmer as Vincent Phantomhive David_Arquette.jpg|David Arquette as William T. Spears Lea Michele.jpg|Lea Michelle as Paula Aaron_Yoo.jpg|Aaron Yoo as Lau Brenda_Song.jpg|Brenda Song as Ran-Mau Rhys_Ifans.jpg|Rhys Ifans as Inspector Fred Abberline Uma_Thurman.jpg|Uma Thurman as Madame Red Mitch Mitchelson.jpg|Alex Schemmer as Aleistor Chamber Robery_Downey_Jr.jpg|Robert Downey Jr as Arthur Randall Betty_White.jpg|Betty White as Queen Victoria David_Tennant.jpg|David Tennant as Drossel Keinz Daniel_Radcliffe2.jpg|Daniel Radcliffe as Alois Trancy Robert_Pattinson.jpg|Robert Pattinson as Claude Faustus Halle_Berry_Luna.jpg|Halle Berry as Hannah Annafellows Cameron_Monaghan.jpg|Cameron Monaghan as The Triplets Davis_Cleveland.jpg|Davis Cleveland as Luka Macken Rupert_Grint.jpg|Rupert Grint as Ronald Knox Minor Characters Tony_Shalhoub.jpg|Tony Shalhoub as Henry Barrymore Copperhead_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Jacqui Ainsley as Mathilda Simmons Tobin_Bell.jpg|Tobin Bell as The Priest John_Lithgow.jpg|John Lithgow as the former head of Trancy Anthony_Hopkins.jpg|Anthony Hopkins as Priest Ian_McKellen.jpg|Ian McKellen as Arnold Trancy Category:Black Butler Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Films based on Anime Category:Films based on mangas Category:Do not Edit Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R